


My Hands Against Yours

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Canon Divergence- Chimera Ant Arc Did Not Happen, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gon couldn’t get his thoughts off Kite’s hands, those big, strong hands of his, and the things he could do to him.*Takes place in the same universe as the previous fic*
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	My Hands Against Yours

Kite tended to the fire in front of them, cooking the fish they had caught earlier. Killua had been telling some story about losing his bait, but Gon had completely spaced out, entranced by watching as Kite’s strong hands gripped the utensil he was using on the fish. His fingers were long and elegant, but powerful, as Gon knew that Kite could swing a scythe strong enough to cut the  _ trees _ down around him. While Kite appeared to be sharp and rough at times, Gon knew that with just the right treatment, the cold hard ice began to melt and he became soft. 

Gon wanted to slip his hand between Kite’s, interlace their fingers, to feel Kite’s thumb rubbing against the back of his hand as he talked about something that would light up his eyes. 

But Kite said no touching, not in front of Killua. Did he not think Gon could control himself? Gon scrunched up his nose. It was just hand holding, it wouldn’t be a big deal. Just a quick grab when Killua wasn’t looking. Gon looked over but Kite’s other hand was folded into his lap between his knees as he tended to the fish and the fire. He bit his lip and looked over at Killua. What if Killua could see too?

“Are my hands bigger than yours?” blurted out Gon. Killua raised an eyebrow, before holding his palm out towards him. 

“No, mine are  _ definitely _ bigger,” bragged Killua. Gon rolled his eyes at him. Here was his chance. 

“Here, let’s test,” said Gon, pressing his palm into Killua’s. There wasn’t a noticeable difference at first glance, Killua had sprouted an inch or two taller than him during the years they’d been travelling, but they were both still growing. And yet, the tips of Killua’s fingers poked out slightly more than Gon’s had. 

“Ha, I win,” said Killua, proudly. Gon pretended to be offended as he looked over at Kite, who seemed not to be paying attention. Gon brushed his knee against Kite’s, feeling that tingly sensation he always got when they touched. 

“Hey Kite, what about yours?” 

Gon looked over at him, putting on an innocent smile, but Kite knew better. He looked over at him, careful eyes shadowed by his hat, before slowly turning his palm over. Gon eagerly rested his hand inside. 

“Whoa, your hands are so big,” said Gon, as his smaller hand nestled into Kite’s. He was right; his fingers were long and boney, but the calluses against the skin reminded him that Kite wasn’t as delicate as he looked. Kite was warm, very warm, and it just made Gon want to wrap up next to him as they sat down by the fire. But he knew he couldn’t, not with Killua here. 

“I  _ am _ a lot taller than you,” said Kite as if it were nothing to brag about. Always so humble. 

“You know what they say about big hands,” said Killua, sapphire eyes teasing them with his devilish suggestion. Gon’s heart skipped a beat. He rubbed his thumb along the side of Kite’s hand. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears as he realized that it  _ was _ true, Kite was not only a lot taller than him, but he had large hands, so therefore it was only natural that he’d be  _ packing _ . 

Gon felt his eyes drift over to Kite’s crotch to steal a quick glance, eyes tracing to see if he could locate his bulge. He quickly noticed that Kite looked displeased. But not at him, at  _ Killua. _

“What?  _ Do _ you know what they say about big hands? Tell me, I have no idea,” said Killua snidely, glancing over to the side as the slight twitch in his mouth gave away that he  _ absolutely _ knew he was trying to make Kite uncomfortable by talking about his dick. Once again, Killua worked his magic in unexpected ways. Gon mentally thanked him for bringing up that conversation topic. 

Kite scowled and tipped his hat down, removing his hands as he moved his legs closer together. Gon bit his lip in frustration that he hadn’t had enough time to really get a good look at his pants. Maybe the next time they were together, he’d try again. 

“Better to  _ slap _ you with, if you want to continue on this conversation,” muttered Kite as he prodded at the fish cooking over the flames. He put the utensil down then grabbed the handle to sauté the fish. 

“Oh come on Kite we’re just teasing,” said Killua. “Based on hand size, that means Gon has the smallest here-”

The fish  _ almost _ fell right into the fire, but Kite quickly regained his coordination in order to catch it. He muttered something under his breath about teenage boys. But this slip up had left him in a vulnerable position, once again spreading his legs a bit so Gon could look over and get just a glimpse of his crotch. 

Gon felt his own dick starting to rise as he noticed a faint outline that he hadn’t spotted before. Did that mean… Was Kite aroused by this conversation?

“I’m not  _ that _ small, my hands are basically the same size as yours, Killua,” said Gon, prodding his friend back. Killua stuck his tongue out at him. 

“I thought sixteen year olds were supposed to be more mature than this,” said Kite, not taking his eyes off the fish. “But as you’re being immature, I’ll have to punish you the same. Next person to bring up private parts isn’t getting any fish.”

“Wouldn’t that be you because I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Killua. He looked over at Gon. “I never mentioned them, did I?”

“Y-yeah you didn’t ever  _ say _ it,” said Gon. Kite turned to glare at both of them, cheeks flushed red enough that he couldn’t have been intimidating if he tried. He looked, frazzled, to say the least, and it was  _ doing _ things to Gon. While he absolutely adored how soft Kite could be, he was often embarrassed with his own feelings, and knowing that  _ he _ was the cause of the embarrassment made Gon feel so warm and fuzzy inside. Kite was flustered, and it was because of  _ him _ . 

* * *

Gon didn’t visit Kite’s tent that night on a walk. There was something more pressing on his mind, and there was no way Kite would let him deal with it there. Kite was always so cautious, so hesitant to do anything sexual with him. There were likely a bunch of reasons leading up to this, not just one or two that Gon could fix. But if Kite needed some time, then he would give him some time.

He would need to take care of his current predicament himself. After making sure Killua was asleep, he’d found a nice tree to sit by as he slipped out of his pajama pants.

Gon couldn’t get his thoughts off Kite’s hands, those big, strong hands of his. Oh, to have Kite’s hands around his cock, how good that would feel. Gon felt his own dick starting to swell up at the mere thought of Kite wrapping his fingers around it, fitting it nicely as he ran it up and down the shaft. Would he be gentle Kite, the Kite that gave him soft forehead kisses when he wanted to praise Gon for doing something well? Or would he be passionate Kite, the Kite from the bedroom who was always hesitant at first when Gon started getting handsy, but eventually couldn’t control himself as he let go of his inhibitions to taste Gon all over. Gon felt closed his eyes as he stroked himself. Soft at first for gentle Kite, and then more rigorously for passionate Kite. 

But it wasn’t enough. Gon couldn’t get those hands out of his mind, the feel of his long, elegant fingers, and his bony knuckles. Oh, what he would give to have those inside of him. Gon put his fingers in his mouth, running his tongue over them. They barely fit, but that only made him more excited to think about the strain when Kite would put  _ his  _ fingers in. Once they were properly wet, Gon started to tease the outside of his entrance. 

He almost came at the thought of Kite being able to fill him up just from his fingers alone. He imagined Kites fingers as he slipped his own in, one knuckle after the other. He slipped in a second finger. 

But those hands of his, there were so many things they could do. Gon imagined Kite running his hands along his chest, feeling him up everywhere as if he were something to be discovered. He shivered as he thought about Kite shifting them lower, down his back until the cup of his ass cheeks. 

Gon moaned Kite’s name softly, cheeks reddening as he thought of Kite hearing him out here. What did he have to be embarrassed about, though? Kite knew that he liked him. But Kite wouldn’t fuck him, not yet at least. Maybe it was because he thought Gon was too young, or because he still reminded him a bit of Ging. Gon bit his lip at the thought of this. He was going to have to prove he wasn’t Ging at some point, he might as well pop the question sooner or later. 

Gon felt a wave of pleasure wash over him as he massaged his prostate. He could hear Kite’s voice in his mind, asking him if this was okay. Kite always asked for permission before he did anything, just to make sure. But Gon loved it. It meant that Kite  _ wanted _ to do things  _ to _ him. 

“Fuck yes,” moaned Gon under his breath. Anything, he would take anything from Kite.

_ You know what they say about big hands. _

Killua’s words echoed in Gon’s mind as he continued to fingerfuck himself. His mind flashed back to seeing Kite’s dick imprint in his pants, Kite’s adorable flustered face, and the way that even  _ he _ was turned on by this. Was Kite’s dick really that big? Gon looked down at his own had in comparison to his dick. Would he even be able to wrap around it properly?

His overactive imagination was probably to blame for slipping another finger in. He’d only ever seen three dicks before in his life: his own, Killua’s, and unfortunately Hisoka’s from when they were on Greed Island. If Hisoka was anything to go by, and Kite was taller than Hisoka, then…. 

Gon’s eyes rolled back into his head. He let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and panted as he felt the warm cum pooling up all over his hand. His breaths were still short and quick as he felt his heart still racing, a dizzying feel that he’d managed to cum only while thinking about Kite. Gon’s attention shifted back to Kite’s growing bulge in his pants from earlier, and immediately flustered himself. Had Kite jerked off to him too? Had he gotten as much pleasure as Gon had? 

He couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face at the thought of it. Kite liked him too, he wasn’t just going through the motions of a relationship because he thought Gon wanted to and didn’t know how to refuse. It made him giddy inside to think about it.

But that was all the confirmation he needed. 


End file.
